googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Niggillion
I have a screenshot if ya'll fools don't believe me. He may have edited it out since I wrote the article, might have to use the wayback machine to find it, but I know what I saw. Best regards, Pesterchat (talk) 04:36, November 2, 2019 (UTC) : If you are not intensionally spamming the main space, then why did you added it to another irrelevant category, i.e. N primitive? : Anyway, it is still unsourced, because it does not have a stable source anymore. : p-adic 04:44, November 2, 2019 (UTC) ::It's ***intentionally, and I dunno, just seemed right. A mere category should not be enough to invalidate the source itself, correct? ::"Anyway, it is still unsourced, because it does not have a stable source anymore." ::Well then the entire site is unstable, we'll have to delete all of Bower's numbers I suppose? Pesterchat (talk) 04:55, November 2, 2019 (UTC) ::: > I dunno, just seemed right. ::: Are you randomly adding categories without understanding them? On what purpose? ::: > all ::: I meant that your "source" does not currently tell us anything. Why are you referring to a site which currently has no information on the topic? At least, we need a currently valid first source. ::: p-adic 05:32, November 2, 2019 (UTC) ::::"Are you randomly adding categories without understanding them? On what purpose?" ::::That one time yeah, but we all make mistakes. No reason to shoot Fido just because he left a big old deuce on your favorite issue of Knitting Monthly, right? (Though if he crapped on my crochet books then you bet I'm ramming lead into that bitch's brain!) ::::"I meant that your "source" does not currently tell us anything. Why are you referring to a site which currently has no information on the topic? At least, we need a currently valid first source." ::::Dread it, run from it, the source is here - or rather, I am. I am a witness to what happened, you know, like a hand first witness, is how it's said I think? Pesterchat (talk) 05:45, November 2, 2019 (UTC) ::::: It is ok if you do not intend to add irrelevant categories. ::::: Don't you know the meaning of a source? You are neither the first source or an accademic source. Or are you just kidding me? Why don't you add a cache if you really have it? Do you have any reason why you insist an invalid source and "you"? ::::: p-adic 06:29, November 2, 2019 (UTC) If you claim Bowers did name this number, please provide us with a LINK to where it is. A mere screen shot is not enough, IMO. You don't have one right? Knew it. First off, just look at the name. It's a bit too close to a certain racist slur to give me any doubt that the guy is messing around. Second, to everyone else, this is what the guy wrote in an edit summary with one of his reversions: "Remove the template once more and I'll call Jabe to track your location and give you a "texas wedgie"." So, clearly the guy is trolling us. Please ignore him from now on. Moving on... Username5243 (talk) 10:22, November 2, 2019 (UTC) :It figures not everything beginning with or sounding like "nig-" is racist. You can view it both ways, like a Necker's cube. But perhaps you'd like a Snickers to assauge the niggling feeling that has got your cotton knickers in a twist. As for me, I am simply nickering like a mischevious horse, sniggering over the niggardly reasoning that led you to believe this was racist in any way whatsoever! :Now let me take a swig from this liquor jigger and get back to watching my favorite YouTuber, nigahiga. Maybe afterwards I’ll watch an episode of Winnie The Pooh featuring Tigger! Sophocles' Soggy Monocles (talk) 15:30, November 4, 2019 (UTC) Strong support: delete. User:1337 W4lly W3st (talk • • ) 17:04, November 2, 2019 (UTC)